the_star_wars_rebels_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirai Skirata
"I measure my greatness based on the greatness of my enemies" - Kirai Ordo's description on his code Kirai Ordo (Born Kaza Bridger) 'is a young 18 year old human male force-sentive Mandalorian mercenary, bounty hunter and a member of Clan Ordo. He is also the adopted son of a Mandalorian Father and a Jedi Mother as well as a member of the Mandalorian resistance movement known as the Mandalorian Preservers. He is also the newest crew member of the Ghost and replaces Ezra (whom was later revealed to his brother, making him a descendant of the Legendary Darth Revan) as the main protagonist of the series. Biography Born during the start of the Clone Wars on his birthplace on Lothal, an Infant Kaza was kidnapped and taken from his parents as an Infant by a group of a radical militants who Rebelled against Lothal's government to add the child into their army once he grows up. While his parents went looking for him, they asked the help from a local Jedi to find their son, only to find the ship destroyed by pirates. He was then pronounced dead, when in reality one of the militants somehow manged to escape with the child and plan to sell him for slavery as a way of compensating for his loss. However things when a young mandalorian mercenary named Mordrid Ordo tried to commander the ship, only to find the baby and felt a bit of sympathy for the child that killed the militant and he took the child in as his son. (More to come) Appearance Kirai has albino like features (contrasting to his parent's dark haired and olive skinned complexion), such as pale skin, pink-red eyes and white hair (he mostly resembles Nero from Devi May Cry 4), he also has large burned scar on his neck and has stitches on his lips, giving him a zombie/ghoul like appearance. He wears a full set of the skull shaped Mandalorian Executioner armor (which orginally belonged to his adopted father) painted red with actual blood (minus the skull shaped part on the helmet, which instead has bloody finger markings vertical to the right side of the shape) with the mark of the Neo-Crusaders painted on the left chest plate with his right shoulder pad bearing the insignia of Clan Ordo and his left bearing the trational Mandalorian Mythosaur skull symbol as well as 5 tailed dreadlock like pieces on the the back of his helmet. He also carries 6 skulls (soon revealed to the skulls of dead inquisitors he killed) on his ammo belt. He also wears a black scarf across his neck. Personality and Traits Much like most mandalorians , Kirai is a proud, fanatical, ruthless, merciless, aggressive, battle hungry individual, but is also mentally unstable, violent, rude, predatorial, sadistic, snarky, murderous, foul-mouthed, hot-headed, psychotic, rebellious, undiplomatic, trigger happy and short-tempered. While most Mandalorians enjoy the thrill of battle, Kirai enjoys it the most as he kills for sport and pleasure like that of a cold-blooded hunter (much to the dismay of his fellow team mates that they question his morality and sanity), making him the most violent member of the Ghost Crew. Despite this and unlike most Mandalorians, he greatly respects, admires and idolizes the Jedi, considering them to excellent warriors. He also enjoys using his adopted mother's lightsaber and doesn't hesitate to use it. He also expresses a burning and uncontrollable hatred for the Empire (especially the Inquisitors, whom he considered to be his favorite prey) as they had killed his adopted parents and kidnapped his step brother Kaule, which caused him to join the Mandalorian Preservers. He is also known to butt heads with Kanan when comes to authority and orders. He also greatly despises Chopper due to his antics that he was more than willing to shot him out of an airlock or blast him into scrap metal. He also harbors a strong dislike for Sabine (whom he often calls Dar'manda), due to not being as "in touch" with her heritage as the rest of her kin, her history with the Mandalorian terrorist group Deathwatch as all as her being a former student in the Imperial Academy. While he respects his fellow Mandalorians, he harbors outright animosity and hatred for Mandalorians who sided with the Empire, bitterly considering them to be " self-subjected traitors", which caused him to snap and went a on self-ordered solo mission and massacred an Imperial Accadmy outpost on Ordo as he felt the Students should've resisted joining the Empire and died with honor instead of giving in to their demands (which he later regretted later on during his time with the ghost crew). He also holds a strong disgust for the Deathwatch, considering them to be hypocritical, self-serving and dishonorable cowards to be considered Mandalorians. Despite these negative qualities, he still retains his Mandalorian honor, he prefers to fight to fair in single combat, gives his opponents a chance to defend themselves, doesn't believe on preying on the weak and he also greatly respects and admires brave and strong-willed individuals who stood up the Empire. He also surprisingly became fast friends with Ezra (due to bravery as well as understanding what's like to lose parents) and Zeb (due to being a part of two warrior cultures). He also has a crush on the Ghost's pilot Hera (much to Kanan's annoyance and disgust). He also has a spilt personality named "Set", an animalistic and bloodthirsty manifestation of his trauma. The persona itself was the reason why he attacked Imperial Academy on Ordo. Relationships '''Ezra Bridger ' Kirai first met Ezra when he "volunteered" to claim the Empire's bounty on his head, when in actuality he used it as a way to get closer to the young Jedi in Training as Kirai heard Ezra's speech on Lothal while he was prison and was moved by it. After saving his life from the other bounty hunters, Ezra looked up Kirai and overtime became like a role-model to him. Kirai ironically felt the same way about Ezra and respectfully envied him that he swore absolute loyalty to the young Force user to the point he considered him a brother (when ironically he was soon revealed to be his biological brother). When Kirai was discovered to be a force senstive, Ezra volunteered to train him in the ways of the force, while Kirai trained Ezra by tutoring him in the Mandalorian's Warrior culture and fighting style. Despite being 3 years older, Ezra is actually the wiser and more mature voice of reason towards his more warlike and uneven tempered companion. The two treat each other like equals and would look out for one another. '''Sabine Wren Kirai treats Sabines with nothing, but disdain, and disgust due to her not following her Mandalorian heritage, causing him to frequently call her "Dar'manda" (which means unfaithful in Mando'a). His dislike also sterns from the fact her mother was a member of the Infamous Mandalorian terrorist group Deathwatch (whom Kirai despises with a passion) as well as her being a former student in Imperial Academy, causing him to rudely call her an Imperial Lapdog (which Sabine finds extremely offensive). He also shows little to no respect for Sabine's love of art, often crudely mocking it and believing she should train how to fight instead of painting. The two would often bicker as well as question each other's codes with Kirai considering her to be a naive dreamer and Sabine viewing him as a cold-blooded psychopath. (More to come) Trivia * He is voiced by Quinton Flynn, whom was best known for voicing Raiden in the Metal Gear''series, Croix in ''La Pucelle: Tactics, Axel in the Kingdom Hearts series, Reno in Final Fantasy VII and its sequels and prequels, Myifee in Ninety-Nine Nights, and as Henry in No More Heroes. He is also voiced by Spike Spencer (who also voiced Shinji Ikari from the Evangelion series) as a child. * Some of his dialogue is in Mando'a. * His personality is similar to Wolverine from the Marvel Universe, Raphael from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise and Mugen from the anime series Samurai Champloo. * "Kirai" means Hate in Japanese, reflecting his violent, savage, vengeful and aggressive attitude. * Kirai's mental instability sterns from the trauma he endured after watching his parents being slaughtered by an Imperial Inquisitor as well as being facially scared in the face by a terrible rock slide that also caused a brain injury (making the trauma even worse) on when a large rock hit his head. These factors are what made him into the person he is today. * His Set persona is named after the god of the desert, storms, disorder, violence and foreigners in the ancient Egyptian religion. * He is also one of the few characters to "swear", however they are said in Mando'a. * Kirai is one of the few characters to actually swear as well as showcased offensive and crude behavior to others. * His Set persona is inspired by Raiden's "Jack the Ripper" persona from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, a stronger and more evil side of himself that he uses for good. * His rebellious relationship with Kanan is similar to Cyclops and Wolverine's relationship from the X-Men comics as well as Leonardo and Raphael's relationship from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as it involves a rivalry between an authority figure arguing with a rebellious teammate. He often bickers and fights with Kanan when it comes to authority and their codes (it also doesn't help when it's also over Hera). * His mother's lightsaber color is yellow, which also has a reeving feature that charges the saber to make it do more damage. * While holds his step-mother's lightsaber to pay homage to her, he treats it more like a toy just as much as an heirloom. Category:Fanon characters Category:Characters